vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Hunter
Summary Monster Hunter is a franchise of fantasy video games that started with the game Monster Hunter for PlayStation 2. The series is developed and published by Capcom. As the title suggests, the player takes the role of a hunter in a fantasy environment and completes quests by hunting out specific kinds of monsters to kill or capture. Power of the verse It´s a pretty strong verse, the hunters that are easily superhumans in matter of stats and the weapons can have abilities like put things on fire, shock them with electricity, cause paralysis, eliminate the stamina, etc. But, the monsters are the main attraction, the 95% of the monsters have a skin more durable than any metal in the real world, there are monsters than can control the weather, monsters that can easily destroy large formations of rock and modify the environment by sheer strength, monsters that can survive in extreme conditions like volcanoes and even the deep ocean, monsters that can cause tsunamis and massive earthquakes casually and even there is a monster that has the size of a whole island. While the regular monsters struggle to surpass building level, there are exceptions such as rare species, hardcore variants, and the Elder Dragons. These creatures are definitely forces to be reckoned with. As the hunters are able to stand up to all of these beasts, they are ranked very high as well. Unfortunately, there are not many speed feats, but the creatures in this verse possess incredibly high durability to make up for it. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Darkanine * Dinoman0310 * Mr. Bambu *Reinhardthrowhisspear * Aridwolverine * GimmyJibbsJr * Veloxt1r0kore Opponents Neutral Profiles 'Hunter Commission' * The Hunter * Palico * Geralt of Rivia 'Amphibians' * Tetsucabra * Zamtrios 'Bird Wyverns' * Velocidrome * Great Jaggi * Gendrome * Gypceros * Iodrome * Giadrome * Hypnocatrice * Great Baggi * Great Wroggi * Great Maccao * Great Apiposu * Qurupeco * Yian Kut-ku * Yian Garuga * Malfestio * Gargwa * Kulu-Ya-Ku * Tzitzi-Ya-Ku * Pukei-Pukei * Farunokku * Forokururu 'Leviathans' * Ludroth * Lagiacrus * Agnaktor * Mizutsune 'Brute Wyverns' * Barroth * Brachydios * Glavenus * Deviljho 'Flying Wyverns' * Rathalos * Rathian * Tigrex * Diablos * Astalos * Akantor * Ukanlos * Unknown 'Fanged Beasts' * Gammoth * Rajang 'Fanged Wyverns' *Great Jagras * Great Girros * Tobi-Kodachi * Odogaron * Dodogama * Shamos 'Undefined Monsters' * Gore Magala 'Elder Dragons' * Ceadeus * Kirin * Kushala Daora * Teostra * Lunastra * Chameleos * Dalamadur * Gogmazios * Amatsu * Shantien * Zorah Magdaros * Lao-Shan Lung * Yama Tsukami * Jhen Mohran * Valstrax * Nakarkos * Vaal Hazak * Nergigante * Kulve Taroth * Xeno'Jiiva * Guanzomuru * Harudomeguru * Inagami * Keoaruboru * Rukodiora * Eruzerion * Tartaronis * Eo Garudia * Morudomunto * Nefu Garumudo * Myo Galuna 'Dangerous First-Class Monsters' Alatreon.png|Alatreon|link=Alatreon MH3U-Render Miralis Funesto.png|Dire Miralis|link=Dire Miralis FrontierGen-Disufiroa Render 003.png|Disufiroa|link=Disufiroa MH1-Semirrender Fatalis.png|Fatalis|link=Fatalis MHOL-Render Merphistophelin 004.png|Merphistophelin|link=Merphistophelin 'Other' *Dragon Element Category:Verses Category:Monster Hunter Category:Capcom Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Anime